pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloaking Field
This is the second area in Pikmin: Distant Planet. As soon as the Research Pod manages to lift off from Impact Island, you can go here. The area is usually shrouded in mist and sometimes rain, earning it the name "Cloaking" The area is designed in a labyrinthine fashion, and it is advisable to keep out of the long grass, although it often appears to provide shortcuts throughout the area. The reason for this is because there is a very dangerous creature that hides in long grass in this game. Taking the long way around will be much safer. The rare "scorch" day that happens once in a while will dry up a particularly bothersome shallow puddle, allowing you to quickly take advantage of the situation on that day. Yellow Pikmin can be found here, and Purple Pikmin are first encountered in one of the dungeons. Area Layout The ship lands in an area of the field that is decidedly open, with the entrance to the Hole of Champions easy to reach and in plain sight. A huge thicket of long grass is behind the landing site. You can't do anything about if for now, so do your best to ignore it at all costs. The landing site is in the northern area of the map. From here, you can go further north towards a flooded area which is treacherous enough to repel non-blues, yet shallow enough to dry up in a scorch. Unless the weather is scorch, stay away. If it is normal weather, then go across with a group of yellows and tackle the electric fence. If you build a bridge across the puddle you'll reach a paved area where you'll have to fight off a bunch of bugs to reach a series of rusted switches. Throw Purple Pikmin at them to permanently disable them and you'll drain a huge pool in a different part of the area permanently. From the landing site, there is only one other passage, and that is a dirt trail south. It is like a maze, with long grass on all sides. As tempting as it is, don't cut corners or you'll get jumped by a Half-Snagret. Note that the dirt trail becomes deadly mud with any kind of water or rain, so avoid this area if it seems rainy. Eventually, you'll reach the end of the network of trails. In the clearing nearby, you can get Yellow Pikmin to join you, but only if you have White Pikmin to take down the poison fence in the way. Around this area there is a large windmill with paved stones around it. It is a simple matter to throw Yellow Pikmin onto the blades of the windmill so that they are carried up to the switch high up. They'll hit it, opening the windmill's doors and allowing you to access the Rustic Sanctuary within. To leave this clearing and continue the confusing hike, you have to break down a rock barrier with Cyan Pikmin. There are more dirt trails leading in this direction. One of them leads to the watery lake you'll have to drain in order to finally defeat that troublesome Half-Snagret, but you'll need Blue Pikmin to do that. So, take another trail and beat down the strong fence in the way of the final clearing. In this area, there is a huge pool. However, it is deadly to even blues, as it is laced with acids. Green Pikmin are not in this game, so you'll have to drain it using the switches near the beginning of the area. Once it is drained, you can venture inside and find the Murder Hole Citadel. The area's last dungeon is in the thicket of long grass behind the landing site. To get there, defeat the Half-Snagret. Then go and take down the strong fence in the hidden clearing and enter the Temple of Plants. Weather Stats *Scorch: 15% *Sunny: 0% *Misty: 60% *Rainy: 25% *Storm: 0% Dungeons *Hole of Champions *Rustic Sanctuary *Murder Hole Citadel *Temple of Plants Trivia The area is in part a reference to Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator's Highland Field area because both Yellow and Purple Pikmin are found here. They are both fields, but they are completely different places. Also, the music here is actually an unused piece from Super Smash Bros. Brawl data, "Beware the Forest's Mushrooms" from Super Mario RPG. That's odd, because this isn't a forest, it's an open field. Maybe because it's easy to get lost in, even with a map. The Northernmost part of the area has an open field that you can walk on with cheats. Images Links Area Music *Light Green:Tall Grass Note that the image here is a beta version of the map. It differs from the description presented above. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Category:Pikmin:Distant Planet Category:Areas